duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Cycle/DM-32 to DM-35
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DM-32 to DM-35. DM-32 Evolution Saga A cycle of Ultimate Evolution evolution creatures with the Super Rare rarity. * — Thunder Moon, the Enlightened * — Blizzard Moon, the Enlightened * — Skull Moon, the Enlightened * — Drag Moon, the Enlightened * — Tornado Moon, the Enlightened A cycle of spells with the Evolution Burst ability. * — Evolution Burst - Laser Net * — Evolution Burst - Energy Spiral * — Evolution Burst - Gabra Hand * — Evolution Burst - Mega Burst * — Evolution Burst - Into the Wild A cycle of creatures that reduce the cost of evolution creatures of their respective civilizations. * — La Jeanne, White Knight * — Aqua Evoluter * — Fuuma Ravaal, the Reaper * — B-Boy, the Explosive * — Duel Tulip A cycle of creatures that trigger an ability when you summon an evolution creature. * — Latius, Vizier of Mystery * — King Bullfang * — Fuuma Trinomancer * — Parabola Bolappi * — Inaba Summoner A cycle of creatures that trigger an ability when put into the battle zone or when they leave the battle zone. * — Caladorius, Apocalyptic Beast * — Cyber X Xanadu and Tsukumo Spark * — Gylus, Larval Lord * — Izanomi Heat, Piercing Light Soldier * — Rose Sorcerer and Cemetarian, the Invoked DM-33 Rising Dragon A series of spells that have "The Strong" in their name that get an extra effect if you have a creature in the battle zone that has 6000 power or more. * — The Strong Guard * — The Strong Spiral * — The Strong Breath * — The Strong Crush * — The Strong Trap DM-34 Cross Generation A cycle of Evolution Creatures with the 2 races, one of them being Origin. They evolve on that respective race as well as Origin. * — Mephister, the Wise: Light Bringer * — Emperor Maribel: Cyber Lord * — Ordion, the Parasite: Parasite Worm * — Kagekiri, Bird of Fire: Fire Bird * — Gou Daigo, Amazing Artiste: Dreammate A cycle of creatures that feature 3 races, one of them Origin, with at least 1 or more the other 2 race being an allied-civilization shared race. They each have an ability that triggers when they are put into your graveyard. If just before it was put in your graveyard it was under an evolution creature, you may draw a card. * — Effex, Mecha Monk * — Luciano, Electro-Fuuma * — Samohan, Parasitic Battle Dragon * — Raven, Flying Mythical Beast * — Lion-kid, Spirit Beast A cycle of creatures that can be put into your graveyard when you put them into the battle zone to use their ability. They each have 15px Shield Trigger. * — Celeste, Explosive Enforcer * — Aqua Burster * — Death Circle, the Explosive Shadow * — Burst Totem A cycle of Origin creatures that feature the ability "When you tap mana to summon this creature, the mana number of Origins in your mana zone becomes 2 instead of 1". * — Pure Original * — Original Darkness * — Original Crimson Lord * — Original Nature A cycle of creatures with an ability that triggers when one of your other creatures are destroyed or cards under an evolution creature you control are put into your graveyard. * — Alto Coronis, Holy Nova Guardian * — Waya, Cursing Puppet * — Drilly, Planetary Hero DM-35 Neverending Saga A cycle of spells that feature the "Evo Charger" ability, as well as featuring it in their card name. * — Bind EVO Charger * — Invincible EVO Charger * — Reborn EVO Charger * — Critical EVO Charger * — Crest EVO Charger A cycle of cards that get an additional ability if you control an evolution creature or a linked God in the battle zone. * — Solar Grace * — Killer Noise Maracas * — Peacock Breath / Yashichi, Crimson Lord * — Saga - Leo Shelter / Pedona Nature / Zetsu Gowan, Savage Fairy A cycle of cards that have an ability that differs in strength based on the number of cards the targeted creature consists of. * — White Knight - Atomic Gainer * — Reaper - Atomic Destroyer * — Hard Core, the Heat Absorbing Gunmech * — Manaan, Priest of Harvests Category:Cycles